This invention deals with the provision of a wire cage to be attached to the frame of a bicycle or the like for removably receiving and retaining a water bottle so it can be easily inserted therein or received for use. Prior art cages of this general type have been made from a single piece of wire but it has been necessary to solder or weld the joint formed at the ends of the wire. Also, the wire scratches and damages the bottle, which is usually plastic, during its repeated insertion into and removal from the cage.
The present invention provides a cage formed from a single piece of wire, with its ends joined by a plastic tube which provides a less abrasive surface for engaging and gripping the plastic bottle at one side along with another plastic tube which forms part of the cage mounting means and engages and grips the bottle at its opposite side.